His first and only love is the sea?
by Pirate princess0401
Summary: Jack finally relises how he feels for Arabella, sparrabella   not the best summary but you know you want to read it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own the people.

" get up Jack, its your turn at the helm." yawned a tired Jean shaking awake his captain." 5 more minuets daddy." moaned Jack half asleep. Jean just giggled then tipped over Jacks hammock," Jack, The boat, Sear it." he said climbing into his own hammock.

"ah, right the ship. I knew that."

Jack staggered out to the deck to the helm, it was a beautiful night good for sailing. Jack didn't mind sailing at night, it was peace full, their was no Fitzy and on constance. However their was no Arabella, to break up the fights and tear constance away from Jacks boot . she was a good first mate and the best friend jack had ever had." I want her to be more than my friend," Jack thought out loud before realising what he had just said, he shook his head hard trying to get that thought out of his head, no luck. _why would I say that, my first and only love is the sea! _He though. _You never said_ _love in the first place mate. What, who are you, I'm you, oh ye... so do you love her, get out of my thoughts its none of your business... _

Jack stopped, and put his head in his hands "your, losing it mate."

"Jack?" called Arabella." I must be mad I can hear Belle too."

"that's because I'm right hear Jack."she said, "oh, well that's fine then, what are you doing up?"

"couldn't sleep, I've got too much going to in my head." she said pitifully. "I know how you feel." mumbled Jack.

"what did ye say?"

"Like what?"he lied. " what I would do if I lost ye,"

"me?"

"no, well aye, the hole crew." she answered looking out to sea. " well, if it makes you feel any better your not getting rid of me in a hurry." Jack answered with his famous grin flashing, which made her smile, Jack loved her smile.

"yer so luck Jack, how ye never let yer emotions get the better of ye."

" that's because captain Jack Sparrow dose not have any emotions." he lied " but ye must have," she argued "have you not ever hated someone so much, or been so happy that you have almost wet yer self laughing, or been so sad ye shed a tear, or loved some one so much ye go mad?"

" no," he lied once more. "what about Fitz? Or the time he fell of the boat and cryed like a little girl because he messed up his hair? Or when Tumen almost died?"

"OK you win them rounds luv, what about love?"he tried. "yer boat, yer freedom, yer self! Do ye want me to go on?"

" I don't love my self!" he protested " aye ye do, to much for yer own good." she joked ( although it was true )

"do you love anyone." Jack tried once more. "...ye will just laugh,"

"no I wont, I promise."

"Fitz." she said, " are you serious..."

"aye," she said it with a straight face, but jack was not fooled "right, very funny belle. Don't even joke about stuff like that."

"I'm not." she said " are you sure its not your hormones?" Jack tried not wanting to believe this.

"JACK!"

"OK,OK, just making sure. How, I mean there are plenty of decant bachelors on board, like Jean, me, Tumen, me..." he said, " well, I don't really love him." _thank god"_ but if he marries me, I can have a better life." she said dreaming about it "Belle, your happiness is more important to me... I mean to you. Is it not?"

"well aye but..."

"no buts about it luv. Ether your happy or your single for the rest of your life, I cant life to see you get married to that astrocrabby dolt."Jack pleaded, this made Bella giggle.

"OK, ill make ye a deal. I wont marrie Fitz, if ye show yer emotions ?"she put out her hand for him to shake, Jack hesitated at frist _Belle is more important than ceeping your emotions bottled up._ He shook her hand."deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:the Jack sparrow books belong to Disney/Rob Kidd unfortunately not me. (crys) **

**oh well, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Finally the sun rose across the rough Caribbean water, Tumen took the helm as Jack and Fitz were at it again for the 10th time this week ( and it was only Wednesday )"

you are a insane boy jack Sparrow!"

"tell me something I don't know!" hissed Jack "and drill it into your little mind, ITS BLOODY CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

"you are not my captain!" balled Fitz " oi, calme (quiet). Arabella never slept all night the least you can do is quiet down, for her." whispered Jean. " you rude little boy!"

"wow fitz you got me their, I'm hurt real bad. NOT! YOU ASTROCARBBY, PRETTY LITTLE RICH GIRL!" yelled Jack messing up Fitz hair.

"hay! THIS JUST GOT PERSONAL!"

"bring it on, rich girl!" the boys drew their swords, ready to fight. "lets end this once and for all!"

"may the best man win literary... Rich girl!" then swords clanged and fist flew.

"this is insane, I'm going to go yell at them!"said Jean " no what about Bella? And their really fighting, with swords! You could get hurt!" warned Tumen. Jean searched his head for a better option... no luck" their still fighting. that's it I'm going to yell at them, no more monsieur nice Jean!" Jean stormed up to the fighting boys and grabbed their ears " I. Said. CLAME!" for a small boy Jean had as big a voice as he did stomach."ow,ow,ow Jean mate, were in the middle of a fight to the death here." Jack said pointing to his sword." I don't cair, you are going to stop this right now! No for me, not for you for Arabella. We all know you both have a soft spot for her and that's how your fighting started, but now it has to end. Do you understand?" Jean said as if spelling it out to them" sure, for Arabella." said Fitz " I do not love Belle!" yelled Jack, just caching on to what Jean was implying. "shut up!" Jean pinched Jacks ear harder. "sorry..."Jack said unaware how lowed his outburst was.

Arabella tossed and turned in her hammock,_ their fighting... that's the tenth time this week why do they always fight anyway? _She thought, _it just started, fitz would say something, Jack would add a sarcastic comment, fitz would say Jack, Jack would tell him " its captain" bla bla bla._

She sat up and looked around the room, in the far corner Jack sat his _captains log, _he never let her touch_ but he is busty right now he'll never know _she walked slowly over to Jacks hammock and sat with the log in her hand. "I do not love Belle!" she herded Jack yell " what are they on about now."

_how said he did? We are friends, he is the best friend I have ever had _" I want him to be more than just my friend ."she herd her self saying, _why did you say that, Jack cant love you. His first and only love is the sea... is it?last night he was so persistent I never married Fitz...but that's just because he hates him...right? _Belle slowly opened the log and flicked through pages till she fowned yesterdays date. she scand the page till she fowned what she was looking for. _Good, that's fine then, he had hormones never mined me._ Slowly a tear ran down her face a landed on the words on the log "I could never love her"

"fitz... what are you doing?"Jack politely questioned. " I'm steering the boat 'captain'." he answered

"but, mate its my turn." Jack replied through gritted teeth, " no,no it isn't." Jack grabbed one side of the wheel puling in the other direction fits was."let go!" Fitz moaned, pulling harder

" Rich girl!"

"rude pirate!"

just then Jean steeped up behind them with a warning glance. Jack let go and stormed away " I'm going to see Belle, whom I do not love,so I don't want to here gossip going round about me when I'm away, and I will here I have ears on the back on my head , she is my friend nothing ells, savvy!"

"aye,aye " Fitz said mockingly.

"knock knock, Belle you awake?" whispered Jack. "aye, how do you this I could sleep through you and fitz fighting like that? When I said ye need to show yer emotions more I didn't mean this ."

"you think I'm bad you should have heard Jean!" Jack protested. " I did, Jack some things bothering me, I have to ask ye something."Arabella pleaded." what's that luv?"

"how de ye feel about me?"

"come again?"

" how de ye feel about me, as in am I yer friend, de ye love me." Arabella stuttered

"eeeer, your the best first mate I have ever had ." Jack tried.

"that's not what I mean Jack."Jack new perfectly well what she meant but didn't what to say.

"um..." for the first time in his life Jack sparrow was speechless.

" isla Deradio is on the horizon, am I interrupting something?" Jean burst through the door, his eyes darting between the two." nothing at all." Arabella shot at Jack storming out to the deck, "well after all as our 'dear captain' said you are is friend and nothing ells." said Fitz clearly listening in on the conversation . Jack narrowed his eyes at Fitz as he followed belle to the helm," you promised to share your emotions more. I'm not sure your getting of to a good start." said Jean.

"you where listening?" Jack screamed, " I couldn't sleep it was so interesting." he shrugged." so do you like Bella,"

"oh no, not more crazy mind talk." Jack put his hands over his ears " Jack it was moi talking." answered Jean. " oh," Jack said relieved. " do you like her? Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets."

"fine then, yes, it was so wearied I started caring for some one other than my self." Jack answered, Jean whistled " sounds like you are in love."

"how do you know? Your just a kid."

"I'm in love to." Jean answered. "not with Fitz I hope"Jean shook his head " of coerce not! A girl in new Orleans my age sat out side the bakery and read peoples fortune. Ruby, she was beautiful big brow eyes and little freckles dotted all over her face." he said dreamily."brown eyes are a killer, eh mate." Jack meant him self but Jean never cot on." I always went to the same bakery just to see her smile."

"well, looks like were both love struck... mate, come back." Jack nudged Jean who was still in a trance.

"come on, were coming into isla Deradio ."

* * *

**Review review review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own all the people (Rob Kidd/Disney dose) , but I own the place ( aka I made it up. )**

**Everything in Italic is thoughts.**

**enjoy!**

Isla Deradio was a quiet island of the cost of Tortuga, mainly used by sailors ( **cough** pirates ) to re-lode cargo.

"smell that? That's fresh bread and... and gumbo, oh and I think I smell pâtes!" said Jean, his ayes where clearly bigger than his stomach. However, the crew had been sailing for days just living on hard tack. Jack got a smell of all the glorious food being cooked in one of the taverns and he realised how hungry he really was.

"OK mates, what's say you to finding some decent food on this god for sacen spit of land and then re-loading on cargo?" Said Jack standing before his crew.

"aye."

"yes"

"meow"

"wee"

"Yup"

"Good, Jean lead the way." the crew followed Jean towards a large tavern that looked like (and smelt like) the remains of an old ship. Arabella stopped suddenly at the door " I'm not going in." she said flatly " Belle, don't tell me your not hungry because frankly, I don't think that's possible." said Jack, but Arabella just looked too the ground. "I think that a tavern so close to home is not good for her at the moment,Jack. I shall stay with her until she is ready to go in." Fitz began to lead Belle away from the tavern but Jack jumped in front of them " no, no, no. Your not staying with her!"

"And why is that?"

"bbbbeeeeecause, I'm captain so I decide how stays and who doesn't."

" but I thought you where hungry."

"me? Cores not! What ever gave you that idear." Jack stomach growled at that point. Fitz raised an eyebrow " that was him." jack pointed at Jean _Bloody hell just let me stay with her. _" actually I would rather be on me own thank you very much." Arabella shot at the boys, not ready for another fight.

Inside the tavern was quiet and dark, the smell of wood damp from ale and rum hung in the air. Jean rushed for a tape in the far corner of the room" hurry up and order, I'm so hungry I could eat a scabby dog."he yelled " ye, well I could eat a scabby cat," he shot at constance how hissed at him angerly "but I'm not going to try." he finished

The food what not any better than the place its self. The main food served was hard tack and Jack was pretty sure the gumbo was made of rats, though Jean didn't seam to care.

"I'm going to see Arabella." Jack and Fitz both stood up from the table. This is not going to be good.

"ill go mate, you enjoy your... food."

"no, I am sure Arabella dose not what to see you, 'captain'" Fitz shot back, referring to what happened earlier that day* Jean gave Jack a 'Just go for it' look"But... But I have to talk to her, it's important!"

"I am sure I can pass on the message." fitz stood is ground, Jack hear plummeted as he sat back on the chair. "ask her if she is OK." he replied flatly " fine." Once Fitz had disappeared behind the door Jack banged his head on the table _stupid. stupid. Stupid _" If you where waiting for the opertuant moment...that was it." Jean whisper .A moment later Fitz and Belle came into the tavern, a flush of heat ran through Jack as he saw Belle. _Get it out of your head boy! You. Don't. Like. Her!_" hello," she said. _I love you! _Jack coughed and shook his head " hi Belle."

"you feeling better?" Tumen asked "aye, a lot better." she smiled at Fitz how smiled back...

_No, no, no! All wrong she had a promise!_

_I... Love her..._

**oooooh its getting dramatic! sorry this chapter was really short but the next one will be out soon.**

**Review review review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**'The worst way to miss someone, is to have them sitting right next to you & you know you can never have them.'**_

As the sun set, the 'mighty' Barnacle drifted away from isla Deradio.

Jack rested agents the railing with his head flung back, _not a good day_ he thought. Jack was a strong person, give him sea monsters, scaly tails, crust pirates anything he could take... Yet this broke him.

Arabella walked over to jack "what's wrong with ye Jack?" she stared into his big brow eyes, normally full of mischief and happiness but now they where dark and life less."nothing." he replied flatly. "now I know something wrong with ye, I just called ye Jack... What nothing? No sarcastic comment , no 'it's captain Jack to you missy?" Jack turned to face the sea," I want to be on my own belle..."

"oh..." Arabella was worried now, this was bad. She thought the talk from this morning had blown over but clearly that was wrong.

As she turned to leave Jean stood behind her."Jean! What are ye doing there?"

"I was going to ask Jack where we are heading to now."

"he is in a mood, he doesn't what to see anyone at the moment."

"no, no Jean come hear." Jack motioned Jean over, still with is back to Belle. "oh, I see it just me ye don't want to see." Arabella stormed away. Jack sighed, Jean swung his feet over the railing "well, where are we going?" he asked "don't kid your self mate, I know you where wanting to know about Belle..."

"you got me, well... dare I ask?"

"she... is in love with Fitz... Over me! " Jack finally turned his gaze away from the horizon, his eyes were read and blood shot. " The worst way to miss someone, is to have them sitting right next to you and you know you can never have them." Jean said"new Orleans,"

"what?"

"where going to new Orleans next." he replied flatly "why?"

"because were going to find your lass and maybe we can buy a map to El Dorado or some thing while were their." he wiped his eye as forced a smile" merci Captain." Jean had a big smile spread across his face as he ran away to tell Tumen, then Fitz came over...

"what." Jack steeped up to full hight when he came over."New Orleans? We are miles away and why the sudden act of kindness?" he asked "look 'mate' I'm just helping out a friend, just because Jean doesn't like you doesn't mean you can go around telling him he cant go home and find his true love for a second chance..."Jack stopped rambling notsing the expression on Fitz face."or something along those lines." Jack shooed him away but he continued "yes, well just because Arabella dose not like you dose not mean you can go around telling her to go away." Jack stopped dead "or some thing along those lined." Fitz finished, Jack turned on his heals "leave Belle out of it." he threatened. The tone of his voice made it clear that Jack was very 'peed' off but this would not stop Fitz."ah,I see the scruffy pirate has fell for the tortuga bar maid."Jack threw his hand over his mouth not wanting Belle to know. "wrong again, Belle likes me and I like her just not like that." he lied. Fitz had an evil smile spread across his face and, by the look in his eyes he had a plan bruing in his head.

* * *

Buy the time the sun had fully set, the barnacle had its corse set on New Orleans.

Jack thought that he had no chance with Belle now, _at least she is happy and I should be too its not __like I loved her._ Jack thought as he lay in is hammock looking up at the rotting wood as the boat rocked gently, whating for a tired Tuman to stumble through the door and pass the shift onto Jack. Soon later Jack stood once again at the helm looking up at the stars, they reminded him of Arabella's eyes. How they sparkled when she was happy. Jack fell to the deck and tucked his head into his knees as tears fell down his face. He didnt need to lie to himself he did love Arabella...

"this is when I need Jade." he sobbed harder.

Jade sparrow was Jack sister, she was younger than him but when he needed help she would be their and like wise for her. She had the same personality as Jack, mischievous, fun loving and an all around good friend. Her hear was long dark brown the same colour as her big eyes, If it wasnt for her freckles she could be mistaken for Jack's twin.

However, Jade was more happy to be born a pirate than Jack. Also it was said that she was born with black magic through her vein's ...

* * *

**I didn't want to end it that sort but I just seemed a good way to finish and sorry I said it was going to come out soon like last week but I had insane writers block! Plus I thought I would get snowed off school but no luck, though I did today at 1 oclock so I missed maths yay! sorry too much info... XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own the people apart from Jade and don't own the place.**

**Oh and the quote up the top is from my mum! She said that after reading chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own people or place. But I own Jade (I made her up)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arabella's head spun, did she really just hear this.

Moments ago she was a runaway from Tortuga sailing the sea with a small crew and now she was to be married... _wait have I said aye yet..._

"aye, aye Fitz I will marrie ye." Arabella stuttered as Fitz slid a beautiful silver ring up her finger, Arabella admired the peach diamond that was perched on the top of her engagement ring before hugging Fitz tight. Jack, Tumen, Jean and constance stumbled sleepily out of the sleeping quarters. They all stopped dean at the sight of the two young 'sailors' together like this, their faces said it all, they were stunned. Especially Jack...

"Belle..." Jack began, he sounded and looked hurt. "why..." Jack face fell as he took it all in. "Jack, I'm sor"

"we had a promise," He interrupted as tears ran down his face, Arabella had never saw Jack cry before never. "oh Jack, why are ye crying?" Her voice was shaky, the sight of her captain in such a state.

"we... we had a promise!" He repeated, his voice grew harder as he looked up at her. Eyes full of anger, looking from Belle to Fitz.

"Jack..." Arabella bit her lip, looking at Jack heart broken.

Something deep down inside her wanted to throw the ring over board along with Fitz and go hug Jack... Yet, she held on to Fitz and the ring in the hope of a better life.

Suddenly Jack ran up to Arabella and shook her "didn't you understand? I-I Love you Arabella Smith!" Arabella looked into Jack eyes dum struck, then she dropped the ring and went to hug Jack but in a flash Jack lent in and kissed her...

Suddenly Arabella was shook awake by Jack "bloody hell how long can a lass sleep?" He yelled in her face, Arabella sat up in her hammock looking deep into Jack eyes "wow." she found her self saying "what's wrong with you? Oh well, never mind you still need to help get the ship ready to dock...Are you OK Belle?" Jack said seeing the expression on her face.

"eye?" she said unsure her self. "well that's fine the." Jack clapped his hands together "everyone's hungry, Jeans going to find his true love and I intend to find some map to El Dorado," Jack helped Bell out of her hammock .

Arabella hadn't realised how long she had slept for until she stepped out to the deck to see the beautiful buzzing New Orleans before her.

"La Nouvelle-Orléans! Nous sommes ici!" Jean yelled. "what he say." Jack asked "we are here." Tumen replied.

Jack Docked the 'ship' further away from the dock to avoid payment or having to give in his name (he was running out of fake ones). "It's beautiful Jean, I can see why ye miss it so much." Arabella said, Jack walked up behind and put his arm around her but she uneasy moved away " are you sure your OK belle? You've been acting funny since you woke up." He asked. "Actually ye woke me up." she said flatly this was the only thing she could think to say. "right..." Jack moved his arm and walked over to Jean at the wheel with a smirk on his face "why so happy captain?"

"she talks in her sleep."

New Orleans was buzzing with mystics and shoppers. Jean made a bee line straight for the bakery he said Ruby would be. "slow down mate we cant keep up!" Jack yelled running behind Jean "Ruby!" Jean called "er, my names Jack... Jade?"

Standing a the door of the bakery was a tall girl, at least 14 years old with wavy long brown hair which had a variety of feathers and trinkets breaded into it. Her skin was tanned with freckles dotted all over her face. She whore a long dress with a green corset over it and a matching apron over her skirt ."Jean!" Ruby Called out running towards the young boy and hugging him tight then looking up at the crew over his shoulder "Jack?"

"you two know each other?" Jean asked "aye, he is my brother. Wait, how did you meet Jack where was he? Did he look healthy when you did?" She asked franticly. "what?"

"I'm fine! I'm a captain actually " Jack said proudly but Ruby just started Laughing hysterically, Jack glared at her and she stopped "Oh. You where serious. Is this your crew?" Jack opened is mouth but Jean interrupted "would some one tell me what is going on!"

"Jean meet Jade, Jade meet Jean." Jack sighed "we have meet," Jade corrected "But you said your name was Ruby!" Jade shrugged "Jade sparrow is not a good name around here mate." The crew looked between Jade and Jack amassed at the resemblance. "Fitzwilliam P Dalton III." Fitz stepped forward and kissed Jades hand but she whipped it away."Jade sparrow..." She said "Hello I'm Tumen." Tumen waved "Arabella," Arabella's head was still full of questions of her dream so she was not paying much attention "she's my first mate." Jack perked up, Jade smiled and gave Jack a side glance "That is so sweeeeeeeeeet." She squealed, Jack whacked her side "ow. Oh hi constance." Jade piked up constance who meowed in approval "I'm not even going to ask..." Jack said. "anyway what brings you here?"

"well I was Just visiting and Jack would like a map to El Dorado. " Jean explained "trust Jack."

"would you happen to be able to tell us our future, and if it involves lots of shiny penny's?" Jack asked mumbling the last part. "sure" Jade sighed taking Jack hand and studding the lines. "Not all treasure is silver and gold Jack," she grinned, Jade always had a confusing way of explaining things ( more confusing than Jack!)next she took Arabella's Hand "Lots of decisions to make, just coses the right one." She said. "that's... helpful." Arabella replied. "Tumen! Tumen, no matter what Jack says you are going to make a great leader." she smiled and so did Tumen. Jade took Jean's hand and followed the lines with one finger with a grin slowly stretching across her face until she got to a long curve "whatever you do don't go to India .OK?" Jean nodded. Fitz held out his hand and she studded it "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers, mark my words." Fitz got very uneasy all of a sudden baking away from Jade.

* * *

**Ta ta! OK this is my 5th chapter I'm going to die if I don't here what you think, I'm not sure if it makes any seance any more! So Review!**

**Oh and this is for fans of friends Jade is baced on phoebe. XD **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Jade+Story line. I also don't own the letter.

Enjoy!

"I suppose you will all be needing some, accommodations for the night." yelled Jade whacking away bushes and twigs as she led the crew to her home. Jade lived in a small cottage close to the beach, with her dog Rebel. the cottage was splitting at the seems but this was all she had. "here we are!" She said kicking the door open. The inside on the cottage looked like a captains quarters of a ship but, with some potions, curse books,witch vexes and so on and so forth.

"nice," Tumen perked up. "You will need to excuse the mess, this was so sudden and frankly I just couldn't be bothered tidying." Jean wandered over to a pot over a fire and went into his weired trance like state" gumbo fruits de mer, Mon préféré!" Jack waved his hand in front of Jeans face "mate, Hello, Jean mate come back!" Jade handed Jean a bowel" Il est presque prête, ici."

"since when did you speak French?" Jack asked grabbing a bowel for himself " Since i stared living here when a certain brother ran away without a certain sister!" Jack covered her mouth. "or something like that." she mumbled. " where are our sleeping quarters miss sparrow?" Fitz said "I'm not your maid and 'miss sparrow' is my mother call me Jade!" Fitz made face "through there." she sighed. " I need, air..." jack said heading for the door "for that map?" Jade asked "what?"

"to El Dardao..."

"Ah right, sure why not." Jack said waving his arms, Jade sighed. Jean, Tuman and Arabella all sat down to enjoy their gumbo while Fitz wondered around Jades home. "so," Jade attempted to break the unusual, awkward silence ." Hows life been out on the sea, with my brother."

" well, mainly insane. Ye know yer brother well enough to know that." Arabella smiled "True enough." Jade nodded "but it dose keep you on your toes, and who doesn't enjoy a good adventure." Tuman chimed in, Jeans face never left the bowl. "Arabella?"

"aye?"

"did you live in Tortuga?" Jade asked "aye. how did ye know that." Arabella became very uneasy all of a sudden "well that's just Jacks kinda girl," she mumbled "what?"

"Just guessed." She lied "oh,"

"Miss Sparrow?" Fitz suddenly appearer the door "sorry Jacks just left." Jade joked "I mean you, Miss sparrow." Jade rolled her eyes. "astrocrats." she sighed, getting up from the table to follow Fitz into the hall. " Yes Mr Fitzy," Jade asked mockingly, but her mischievous smile suddenly faded as Fitz pulled out a crumpled envelop with a broken EITC ceal on it. "Ma I ask why you have a confidential EITC Letter opened In your room, Miss Sparrow."

_Bugger..._

* * *

_Dear Fellow Distinguished Sirs of the East Indian Trading Company:_

_I have recently seen and experienced horrors beyond belief. After Having narrowly escaped the hurricane, I was forced into hiding. But during this time of self-imposed seclusion, I have not shirked my duty to the crown and, perhaps more importantly, to the company._

_Enclosed in this dossier is all manner of information I have managed to compile on our sworn enemies the heinous, uncivilised Pirates of the Caribbean. Some points herein are drawn from first-hand accounts. Most are the products of rumour and hearsay, but regardless of whether or no I have verified my sources, I have included the information. after what I have seen, any disbelief concerning the legends of the seven seas that I once harboured has been vanquished._

_I can only hope that this vital information finds its way into your hands, and that you, in turn, can use it to mounts a force capable of defeating the global Pirates scourge once and for all._

_Regards,_

_Sir Thomas Faye, Privateer of the East Indian Trading Company._

* * *

"where is that dossier Miss Sparrow?" Fitz Said flatly, " I don't know what your on about Fitzy, That letter was in a book I found in the street." Jade stood her ground " of course, I am suppose to believe the sister of a pirate."

"Jacks a good man, well boy. Don't drag him into this just because he's stealing your lass. Although, Mr Dalton, I assure you I am not in possession of your little dossier. Savvy?" Jade never moved her eyes from Fitzes, just to prove she was not lying. "fine," Fitz said though his expression of rage did not change to match the word he said. " I believe you, however that dose not mean I will stop suspecting you of piracy." OK maybe it matched some of the words... " Thats fine with me luv." Jade slapped the side of Fitzes face, just for good measure.

* * *

"But of course, she comes back all smiley smiley with the astrocrat... Although, she did have that dream! But she married Fitz and kissed me..."

Jack wandered around the buzzing streets of New Orleans, mumbling along to him self, attempting to make sense of his situation... Yes, you guessed it, no luck. "sounds like your in a spot of trubble my darling." A old woman crocked as she hobbled over to Jack. The woman had long, silver hair. Matching her eyes. She wore a long purple coat, staring at her feet and finishing just at her mouth. "What do you want, and what will it cost me?" Jack said flattly but the old woman just laughed. " I see, you are bilinded by tresure. Yet not all tresure is silver and Gold." Jacks eye brows shot up, the frase rang a bell..._ Bell uuhh..._ "Talking through you mind wont get rind of problems." Again Jacks eye brows shot up._ That is not posibel! _"what did I just say?" Her voice got stronger. "Who, are you?"

"Madame diseuse de bonne aventure.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Who, are you?"_

_"Madame diseuse de bonne aventure._

As the woman spoke her skin stretched her hair srinked and her hole body trance formed into a beautiful young woman not much older than Jack maybe 18. "what?"

"Madame diseuse de bonne aventure. That is my name."

"no I meant your... your FACE!"

"You may call me Bonne. If you like." Bonne smiled ignoring Jack and his disgust expression "your Bella, dose she like you?"

"how did you?"

"ANSWER!"

"uh no. I don't think so, well not in that way." Jack panicked "well," smiled Bonne "this may help you." she pulled out a small vile filled with a purple liquid. "give her this. A love potion, doesn't last long, just long enough." she placed the vile in jacks hand. He placed it in his pocket very hesitant. He knew well bout the Black arts thanks to Tia Dalma and his own sister so taking 'street potions' as Jade called it worried him but well he was desperate.. "so what I just slip it in her drink and... that's it?"

"yes,"

"all right then Ill be off." Jack tried to side step the girl but she followed his steps blocking his path. She giggled. "you owe me Sparrow..." _oh ye like I haven't herd that before!_

"get in line." he side stepped again, and again she blocked him. "listen Luv I'm skint broke, your wasting you time."

"That is not what I want." she grinned as did Jack "look Luv, I don't blame you. I mean who wouldn't want a piece of Captain Jack sparrow eh? But not only am I currently occupied by another female figure. My sister would kill me for getting involved with a street witch like your self."

"that." Bonne scoved "is NOT what I meant!"

"sure."

"Your sister."

"uh she dosn't roll that way..."

"SPARROW!" Bonne whacked the side of Jacks head hard the garbed him as he stumbled back then whispered in his ear "I need youth, your sister will do just fine." she grained sinisterly...

**Because I wanted to update so badly (thank you louis'n'miller XD )this is sort but all I can give right now I hopefully will have more by Saturday or sooner if I can. I was really busy with my new youtube channel (xxCaptainBubbelsxx) that I all most deserted Fanfiction but dont worry thats not going to happen any time soon!**


End file.
